


Smells like teen spirit

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [54]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick and Greg feel like kids again as they ride bicycles up and down a hill one night.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Smells like teen spirit

**Author's Note:**

> drabble prompt from an anon: bicycles, flashlights, UFOs

“What is this?” Nick asked with a wide smile on his face and a light voice.

“Exactly what it looks like. We’re going on a good ol-fashioned nighttime bike ride.”

“You’ve been watching too much Stranger Things, bro,” Nick laughed, but he got on the bike anyway. Greg tossed him a flashlight, they each mounted their own in the middle of their handlebars with a custom attachment Greg rigged up in the garage. 

“Hey man, you know you were getting the itch, too. C’mon, I’ll race to you to the top of the hill over there!” 

Greg began to pedal, but Nick caught up in no time.

“I feel like a kid again, this is great!” Nick panted once they reached the top. But when Greg caught up, he was looking to the sky.

“Holy shit, man, is that a UFO?” Greg panted, pointing up at a flying disc. Nick squinted, then smirked at his partner.

“Let’s go find out,” he giggled, before he sped down the other side of the hill–he didn’t even need to pedal, his feet were up in the air as he let out a “whoo-hoo!” closely followed by Greg, who was grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
